We are endgame
by annafz1001
Summary: They say when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes, and you see all your memories of your loved ones. That didn't happen to me. When I died, all I saw was darkness. But a part of me was terribly scared.


"So what else should we take pictures of?" I heard my sister Vanesa ask behind me as we entered the elevator. I turned around with a raised eye brow.

"You've taken more than 100 pictures! I think that's enough to with the competition." I let out a breathy laugh as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Please, that bastard probably took more than me which is why we have to take more, and I'm paying you good money to be my model!" Vanesa defended herself.

"You're not paying me anything..."

"We're family!" I laughed as I reached to push one of the elevator buttons.

"Remind me why you hate Riker so much?"

"Because baby sister, he's always been the enemy, always thinking he's better than me at everything!"

"That's not true." I tried reasoning with her because this feud between them has been going on long enough.

"It so is! But with this competition I'll win and show him that I'm a better photographer than him." She grinned as she snapped another picture of me with her camera, making me jump surprised.

"Who is he taking pictures of?" She was about to reply when two people walked in before the elevator doors closed completely. "Speaking of the enemy." I heard my sister mumble.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart." I heard Riker say, annoyance evident in his voice. I sighed.

"Here we go again." I sighed. I heard his brother Ross who was beside Riker laugh, and I couldn't help but smile slightly at him.

"Don't call me that." Vanesa argued back.

"You're just mad that I'm gonna win this competition and you're not." Riker smiled down at her. She gasped.

"Please! With my sisters beauty, and my amazing photography skills, there's no way we'll loose." She smirked.

"Hate to break it to you, but thanks to brothers swag, and my-"

"Who still uses the word swag?" Vanesa burst out laughing. I saw Rikers face heat up, and he looked annoyed.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Ross and I said at the same time and then glanced at each other before laughing at what had happened. Riker and Vanesa turned our way at the same time, annoyed.

I was about to reply when the elevator made a sharp stop, making all of us loose our balance. We all glanced at each other after it happened.

"What just happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"The elevator stopped." Rose replied quietly. A second later, the lights went out, and we heard someone scream like a girl. "Really Riker?" He asked trying not to laugh as he pulled out his phone and turned on the flash light.

"Are we dead?" Riker asked with his eyes tightly closed.

"Haha, you scream like a girl." Vanesa laughed. Riker scoffed.

"Pfft, that was Ross!"

"Hey!" I heard Ross say. Even in the scary moment, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he had gotten. During freshman year of high school, Ross and I had dated and we were the happiest couple for 3 years.

That was until I cheated on him.

I know, what a bitch right? He did nothing but treat me right, and one mistake I made for getting drunk, and hooking up with a random guy just because Ross and I had gotten in a fight was all it took for me to mess up the one thing that made genuinely made me happy.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but ever since she graduated college, she and I became so distant. I miss her but she has her life to plan. And me? I don't know where my life is heading.

I tried getting Ross to give me another chance but I lost his trust, and I truly regret what I did, and I still do to this day. It's been a year since we broke up, and I still love him so damn much. We eventually became friends again but it still hurts.

It hurts not being able to hold him whenever I wanted.

It hurts not being able to kiss him whenever I wanted.

It hurts not being able to tell him I love him whenever I wanted.

It hurts so much.

"Who cares?! We have to get out of here!" I said exasperatedly while pushing all the buttons in the elevator. "We're going to die in here if we don't get out!"

"No we won't, someone will notice we're trapped, and will get help." Ross replied softly. I nodded slowly, feeling somewhat better.

"Wait. What about the competition?! It's in 2 hours!" Vanesa looked at Riker, whose eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I need to get my reward!"

"Uhh no, I need to get MY reward!"

"Can you just admit I'm better than you at photography and basically everything else?"

"I'll believe when I see it asshole!"

"Stop arguing!" I yelled at them.

"Yeah! What is wrong with you guys?! How about we find a way out of here, and then you guys can continue this petty feud you guys have, and leave us out of it next time!" Ross added, extremely annoyed.

"Shut up, we're older than you." Riker fought back, Vanesa nodding next to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" I asked them.

"Laura don't ask stupid questions!" Vanesa snapped. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's not my fault you guys keep constantly arguing like little kids!" I snapped back.

"Laura, calm down." Ross whispered, gently pushing me back. I shrugged his hand off me harshly.

"No! I want to know why they keep acting like this!"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd feel like shit but you really want to know? Fine. Riker fucking cheated on me!" Vanesa yelled. I felt my heart skip a beat. I slowly glanced at Ross, and I saw him looking down.

He knew.

I gulped, and took a step back.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"He cheated on me, and I caught him making out with some girl." Vanesa whispered.

"Vanesa, I said I was sorry a million times!" Riker ran a hand through his hair.

"You hurt me Riker.." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Wait. How can you not tell me?!" I felt tears form in my eyes. It hurt me seeing my sister so hurt. I remember her telling me about them going on a few dates but all of a sudden she said she was done with him. But before all this had happened, I had told her what happened between me and Ross. I guess because I did the same as what happened to her with Riker, she didn't want to tell me.

"How was I going to be able to feel comfortable talking to you about this when you did the same to.." She didn't continue. My voice felt like it got caught in my throat. The only connection I felt with my sister was officially lost. She was supposed to be there for me. Yes I know what I did was terrible but family isn't supposed to turn their back on you.

"I hate you!" I yelled at her.

"I hate you too!" She replied. I turned around, and closed my eyes tightly, clenching my fists so tight I felt my nails digging into my skin. I should've felt pain for that but I didn't. Everyone was silent.

All of a sudden the elevator started moving again and when they opened, the maintenance man apologized for how long it took for it to work again. I nodded, and quickly walked out.

And not once did I look back.

* * *

The next morning didn't make me feel any better. I sat on my couch with a blanket wrapped around me while I changed the channel on my TV when I heard a knock. I got up, and opened the door. My eyes went wide when I saw who it was.

"Vanesa? What are you doing here?" She took a deep breath and softly smiled at me.

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part. I smiled slightly, feeling like a terrible person.

"No, I'm sorry. I understand why you didn't want to talk to me about something I did to someone else that was actually a good person."

"We all make mistakes Laur."

"Cheating on Ross was the worst thing I could've ever done. I'm so stupid." I felt tears form in my eyes, and she pulled me into a hug.

"I know baby sis. I know." I cried harder.

"I'm sorry for being a terrible sister."

"I'm sorry for drifting apart from you." She cried. I hugged her tighter.

And just like that, the connection I thought was completely gone had came back even faster. Because family is always there.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked my sister as we walked back into the little museum that held the competition.

"You'll see." Vanesa grinned. When she opened the door, we walked in to a room full of pictures, but they weren't just any pictures.

They were pictures of me everywhere.

Turns out Vanesa had not only taken pictures of me with me knowing she was, but had also taken some of me not noticing.

One of me laughing, my cheeks red and a big smile on my face. I remember that day. My sister and I had made up our own language, and we tried it out in front of our mom and it was the funniest thing ever. I smiled at that.

I then noticed another one of me cuddling with our dog on the couch with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. She's the best puppy. I then saw more.

One of me doing my homework.

One of me playing my piano.

One of me looking up at the sky.

One of me hugging our parents.

And one of me and Vanesa hugging each other, smiling at the camera.

I couldn't help but smile widely, and pull my sister into a hug. "I can't believe you took all these! No wonder you won!" She laughed, and hugged me back.

"We won, not just me!"

"Who took the pictures though?" I raised my eyes brows at her.

"If I took pictures of something else, I wouldn't have won. You were my inspiration for this project because you're my baby sister, and I was told to do this project on someone or something I deeply care about. And that's you dummy." I grinned at my sister.

"Right back at." She laughed.

"Vanesa?" We both turned around to see Riker standing there nervously yet having a small smile on his face.

"Hi Riker." She replied, the same nervous smile on her face.

"I wanted to say congratulations. I'm really happy for you." He smiled more confidently now. She grinned.

"Thank you."

"D-do you think we can talk?" He asked shyly. She smiled softly at nodded.

"Sure." And with that, they walked off together. I smiled at them.

"They're so getting back together." I told myself.

"I agree." I heard someone laugh behind me, making me jump. I turned around to look at Ross standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," Was all I could say.

"Hey." He replied walking over to me. "I'm happy your sister won. These photos are great."

"I'm happy for her too." I nodded.

"You look beautiful in all of them too." He spoke softly. I felt my face warm up.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"Laura, about yesterday. I wanted to-"

"No it's okay. Vanesa and I already made up. We're good now." I shrugged.

"But we're not." His look became serious.

"W-what?"

"God Laura, you don't know hard I've tried to move on from you. You just don't know."

"I think I might have a clue." I whispered, biting my lip.

"It's been a fucking year," he whispered, and my knees started to feel weak. "And I still think about you. You don't know how much I want to go up to you, and kiss you till you run out of breath, hold you to me whenever I want, and be able to show the world that you're mine and no one else's."

"I'm okay with that." I spoke softly, afraid that if I say the wrong thing, our conversation will end. "I'm so sorry for what I did Ross. I think about the mistake I made and I hate myself even more when I do. You did nothing but treat me right. I'm at fault here. I was so stupid for getting drunk, and doing that. They say when you're drunk that's when the truth comes out but I never felt something for that guy." He winced when I mentioned him, and I slowly leaned up to caress his cheek, afraid that he'll slip away from my touch. "I love you, and I always will." I whispered while staring into his beautiful eyes. Ross slowly leaned down, his forehead against mine, a small smile on his face.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

And that was all it took for me to close the space between us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he around my waist, pushing me higher to him. I smiled into the kiss. I was in pure bliss. I never thought this moment would happen again and I'm eternally grateful it did. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, and he sighed into the kiss, a smile also on his face. "Do you still hate me?" I asked against his lips, feeling the tears form in my eyes again. Ross slightly pulled away, and he carefully wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I never did." He smiled softly down at me, and I couldn't help but smile widely. I haven't felt this happy in forever. I rest my forehead against his again, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I love you." I whispered. He pecked my lips.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"Good because I'll be telling you that every day until the day I die." I grinned up at him. He shook his head, and kissed my forehead, then both my cheeks, my nose, and finally my lips again. I couldn't help but grin.

"We are endgame." He said against my lips, and I laughed and nodded.

"Hey love birds, how about you guys get a room?" We pulled away, and turned around to see Vanesa, and Riker looking at us with smirks on their faces.

And holding hands.

This time Ross and I smirked at each other.

"We should say the same for you." We all laughed. Riker was about to say something when we heard a bunch of screaming.

"He has a gun!" At that moment, it was as if time stopped. We all turned to see a guy walk in with a gun, angrily looking around, yelling words I couldn't concentrate to hear when all I did was stare at the weapon he was holding. People began to scream and run everywhere.

"Laura run!" Vanesa yelled, Riker pulling her. I felt Ross grab my hand, and began to pull me away when I saw the guy shoot an innocent person. I screamed.

"No!" Vanesa yelled. "Edgar what are you doing?!"

"Vanesa stop or I will shoot more people!" He yelled, walking toward us.

"Stay the fuck away from her." Riker growled. Ross stood in front of me.

"Baby don't move okay?" Ross whispered. I couldn't respond.

"I deserved to win this competition, not you!" He growled.

"You're a fucking coward. You don't have the right to take away people's lives! What the hell is wrong with you?! Please don't do this!"

"You're right. They don't deserve to die." He replied. I felt relieved once he was putting the gun down as he looked around. Then her turned back to her. "But you do." He brought the fun up again, and the gun went off. I jumped.

"No!" Riker and Ross yelled. Ross then attacked the guy to the floor. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"L-Laura?" I turned around and smiled at Ross. We both looked down at the blood that was starting to stain my white shirt.

"Laura!" Vanesa screamed. I felt myself loose my balance, and I fell to the ground. Vanesa laid my head against her lap, and cried. "Why would you do this? He wanted to shoot me, not you!" She sobbed. I coughed, and smiled up at her.

"I wasn't going to let you die. You have your whole life ahead of you." I whispered. Ross and Riker ran up to us as the police showed up and took the guy away. Ross held my hand, and cried.

"So did you Laura." He cried.

"Both of you did." Riker cried too. I felt terrible seeing them cry for me. I didn't feel like crying though. I knew this was what I had to do. I smiled at them.

"Please take care of each other. Ross, Riker please don't leave my sister alone, okay? I-"

"No. Don't talk like you're going to die because you're not!" Vanesa yelled at me, tears running down her face. I coughed into my hand, and saw blood on it. That was when the tears formed in my eyes.

I'm dying.

"Laura, no you're not going to die. Do you hear me? You and I we-we're going to get together, get married, have kids, and die old together. Like we're supposed to." Ross spoke firmly, looking into my eyes.

"That sounds amazing." I smiled up at him. He smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "The ambulance is almost here okay?" I nodded.

I felt really tired all of a sudden.

"I'm going to sleep while we wait okay?" They all shook their heads. "Just while we wait. I'll wake up. I promise." They hesitantly nodded, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I did fall asleep.

But I never woke up.

Did you know that when you die, you know it? I had heard of that but didn't believe it.

Until now.

When I died, I didn't know that it would be so unexpected. I didn't wake up knowing I was going to die. No one does. I have heard stories of people coming back from the dead, and I wish the same thing happened to me. I just knew that I was dead, and it was hard to accept at first but I had to eventually.

They say when you die, your life flashes right before your eyes, and you see all your memories of your loved ones. That didn't happen to me. When I died, all I saw was darkness. But a part of me was terribly scared.

What will happen to Vanesa now that I'm gone? My family? The love of my life? Everyone I cared about?

What about me?

What will happen next?

Then what?

Those questions was what had me terrified. But then it all just left, and I no longer felt scared. The thing that I felt like I was missing had came to me, and I figured out what it was.

Ross, Vanesa, Riker, my loved ones will be fine. Nothing will happen to them, and I know because they will have each other to lean on. And I'll be guiding them too, from wherever I end up.

I needed Ross's forgiveness, and the connection I was once thought had completely disappeared between Vanesa and I to come back. That was what I needed in order to feel at peace.

And I do feel at peace.

I do.

**This one shot was really hard to write but I just wanted to show you guys that it's important to know that we shouldn't take life for granted. We never know when the last goodbye with someone is, and we have to make sure to make these days worth it, and the best of it.**

**I wish you guys, and your loved ones the best in life.**

**-Anna**


End file.
